Inheritance
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: i've always had a specific headcanon as to how chibiusa received her first transformation brooch (as far as the anime goes). this is that but in story form. setting: crystal tokyo


The palace was quiet.

Rising from her grand, white bed, the queen was careful not to disturb her sleeping king. It was early, far earlier than she usually would rise; he stirred slightly, rolling towards her, one ocean-blue eye peering up at her. "Serenity?" He questioned and she started, turning back to offer him a sheepish, apologetic grin as he pushed himself up onto an elbow. "It's early." He observed, craning his neck to look out the window, the sun not yet even peeking through the silk curtains. His queen shrugged, absently dropping her nightgown to the floor, ignoring the hand that reached for her thigh. His fingertips grazed her soft skin, but she turned away, slipping into the gown she had discarded only a few hours before.

"It's time." She said simply, now fully dressed as she turned back to him. He arched a brow, a silent question. A laugh escaped and she sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run slender digits through his sleep-tousled hair. "Today I'm going to give Small Lady her transformation brooch." She explained as she stood back up, wagging her finger at him as he playfully tugged on her hair.

"Can't she stay small forever?" He asked and her answer was another laugh, a short sweet sound he loved to hear. But, he knew the answer already. Though still young, it was time that Small Lady took upon the role of a Senshi. And there was no better person to lead her and guide her than Serenity herself. But… If she were to become a Senshi, then she would have to leave home. Serenity had given up her powers as a Senshi years ago, in order to become the reigning queen of Earth. Both parents sobered as Endymion realized his daughter would be sent to the past; they both knew the dangers of being a Senshi, of fighting evil and protecting the world. They had lived that life for many years; they had fought hard battles, had died to protect those they loved and the world in which they lived. It was only by Serenity's power, by the power of the mystical ginzuishou, that they had made it this far. If anyone was to teach Small Lady, it certainly would have to be her… Well, her past self, that was.

"She's ready, especially after all that she has done…" Serenity replied, thinking back to what her brave, little girl had gone through months ago. "She saved us all." Endymion nodded, seeing the darkening of her eyes. He knew it killed her to know she had left them all helpless, defenseless against the Black Moon Clan. All had ended well, of course, but only after months of war and destruction. "She's begun to age normally now, soon she'll mature and take on the role of leader of her own team. She must learn, the day will come sooner than we think."

She kissed him goodbye and slipped from the chamber, heading down the corridor towards her daughter's rooms. Without hesitation, she entered, not entirely surprised to see her young daughter already awake, though still beneath her pale pink covers. "Mama," she greeted in surprise, turning eyes shaped like her father's upon her mother. Serenity smiled, coming to sit down on the bed beside her, to reach out and touch the top of her head. "Could you not sleep either?" The curious princess inquired, arching a brow, her soft pink ringlets falling across her shoulders.

"I suppose not, come on… Let's get you dressed. I have something to give to you." At once, Small Lady scrambled out from beneath the blankets and allowed her mother to steer her towards her vanity. Gently pushing her daughter onto the stool, Serenity began to brush out her long locks, before with nimble hands did she secure them into their trademark style. Once Small Lady was dressed, she took her by the hand, and together they exited, heading down the hallway towards a room that she was supposed to never go inside. Small Lady had of course been inside the room before, long ago, when she had accidentally stolen the ginzuishou and ultimately caused the fall of Crystal Tokyo. She shuddered at the mere memory, but she knew better now- she knew that she was loved and cared for and that she was forgiven for her childish mistake. But now she could only begin to wonder why her mother was taking her to the chamber.

Pushing open the door, Serenity guided her daughter into the room; it was a spacious chamber, full of treasures and a large, white bed. It was her own space, her own place to be away from it all. This was he queen's rooms and an adjacent door led into the prayer room, a room that was forbidden to all except for herself. At once, Small Lady's eyes grew round as she took in the sight of the room, with the large oil painting of the Holy Grail, and the various items from her days as a Senshi atop small pillars. Hopping up onto her mother's feather soft bed, Small Lady watched as she went towards the pillar farthest away, which upon it sat a small, gold brooch. "Small Lady, do you know what this is?" Serenity asked, turning towards her daughter, the golden brooch in hand. The child shook her head and Serenity smiled, coming back over to sit beside her on the bed. "It is a transformation brooch. In fact, it was the first one I ever used." Her thoughts drifted back to those days, so very long ago, when she had been a young teenager, with hardly any knowledge of the world at all. Small Lady's eyes were wide as she stared at it, her hands itching to reach out to hold it herself. "Luna gave it to me."

The young girl smiled, knowing that story well- but knowing it was her mother's first one explained why she didn't recognize it. One quick glance back at the lineup of pillars, and she saw the crystal compact, the one which Usagi had been using. Thinking of Usagi and the others made her sad- though she loved her parents and the guardians of this time, she missed the girls. She missed Mamo-chan. It was easy for her to separate them from her parents and the others, as they were different. But now that she knew their past selves, she understood their present selves a little bit more. And her mother's side came out quite often, reminding Small Lady of Usagi. She did miss being called Chibiusa, though. "I'm giving you this." Her mother's words struck her and she gasped, looking up in shock at her mother's beautiful features as she smiled upon her. Reaching out, her mother slipped the small brooch into her hands. "But you must make it your own." Small Lady's face reflected her confusion and her mother laughed, reaching her hands out once more, closing the small hands around the broach, her own folding overtop. "Now, pray." She instructed, closing her eyes, knowing the child would follow suit.

Doing as she was told, Small Lady closed her eyes, and a moment later, she felt the warmth of growing power in her palms. A moment later, she felt it die away and her mother's hands pulled away. "Open your eyes, dearest." Opening her eyes, she could not help but to gasp at the sight of the brooch in her palm. No longer solid gold, but instead pink, with the gold outline of a heart and crown, with three small stones embedded. "Now it is truly yours."

Small Lady could not believe her eyes- had she done that? Or had her mother? Either way, she was surprised by this gift, though she was beginning to suspect it was more than just that. "Mine?" She questioned, to which her mother nodded, still smiling. She returned her gaze to the brooch, flipping it back and forth, inspecting it from every angle possible.

"It's time for you to awaken as a Senshi, to come into your own as a leader of a team, as I once did. You are the future Sailor Moon." Serenity explained softly, reaching out to touch her daughter's hand. "You will learn and become a strong, beautiful guardian. And then someday, you will take over as queen and rule in your own right. You will learn to use and wield the power of the ginzuishou." Small Lady's eyes were wide in her face, her surprise evident. "You are my one and only heir. That is your inheritance." Small Lady looked back to the brooch, suddenly looking somewhat doubtful; how could she ever do what her wonderful mother did? "Small Lady, do you understand?" Her mother asked, breaking into her thoughts- and suddenly, she _knew_ she could do it. If _Usagi_ could become her mother, then she could become a Senshi. Nodding vigorously, the little princess jumped to her feet as her mother rose up. "Put your hand into the air and say these words: Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

Thrusting her hand into the air, the brooch gripped in her fingers, Small Lady let the words leave her lips. "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" At once, she felt the power flood her small body as a brilliant light filled the chamber. When the light died away, she was left standing in the same spot, but gone was her gown, and in its place was the fuku of a Senshi. Her eyes widened as she looked herself over, excitement flowing through her entire being. She ran across the room, to the full length mirror, unable to stop herself from squealing at the sight of herself. Turning back around, she stood face-to-face with her mother, who was smiling, though tears were brimming in her blue eyes.

She could hardly believe the sight before her eyes- it was so like her own first moment after transforming, having to look at herself in the mirror. She recalled, still to that day, how Luna had sighed, hardly able to get her to listen to anything she had to say. Kneeling down, Serenity put her hands atop of her shoulders, peering into her daughter's face. "The path of a Senshi is not an easy one. But it is an honor, it is something to be proud of." Small Lady nodded, not quite understanding, but she would someday. "To be queen, I had to give up my powers as a Senshi, and so will you someday. You have much to learn, to be both a Senshi, as well as a queen." Small Lady's mind was turning, thoughts of all kinds whirling at full speed through her brain. If her mother was no longer capable of transforming into a Senshi, then who would teach her? Perhaps Sailor Mars and the others….? "You miss Usagi and the others, do you not?" Her mother asked, suddenly turning the conversation in an entirely different direction. Surprised as she was, Small Lady gave a silent little nod. "I have decided it is best for you to learn from Usagi and the others- they will teach you everything you need to know." Her mother said after a moment, her own lips curving into a smile. She knew her past self might have been a crybaby, a whiner, but she was without a doubt, the strongest of the Senshi. Her daughter would learn to be the best soldier she could be under her guidance.

Small Lady could not help but to smile at the prospect of returning to the past; she would miss her home as well as her mother and father, but the thought of becoming a full-fledged Senshi excited her more than anything else. "I will make you proud, Mama!" The little girl cried out, throwing her arms around her mother, who laughed as she was knocked off her hunches and onto her bottom instead. Returning her embrace, Serenity brushed a kiss to her daughter's temple, releasing her as she spoke of going to show her father. Nodding, Serenity watched as she ran from the room, her little heels slapping against the crystal floor as she went.

Slipping into the room, the small black cat darted across the floor, coming to sit before her queen, who was still in a heap of silken skirts on the floor. "So, she's to return to the past?" Luna asked, seeing the sad, yet proud look in Serenity's eyes as she nodded. "She'll be in good hands," the cat murmured, as they both heard the twinkling laughter of the princess coming from down the hall. Serenity could only nod once more, a single tear rolling down her cheek, her eyes falling closed. Luna jumped up and into her lap, surprising both of them; but Serenity cradled the cat close, comforted by her purring, by her soft fur against her skin.

Rising up, Luna still in her hands, Serenity exited the room, the door swinging closed behind her. Heading back down the hall, she reentered hers and Endymion's chamber, which was full of laugher as she pushed open the door. Small Lady was practicing her moves, apparently ones which she had learned from her own past self- ones she still remembered. "In the name of the moon!" She was laughing as she twisted her arms, one extending out the wrong way, causing a laugh from both of her parents. It was then that Serenity knew she would be fine- she would become a strong soldier and would someday lead her own team of Senshi. Luna leapt from her arms to sit on the bed beside Endymion, who was laughing as Small Lady twirled around and around, until toppling over, overcome by dizziness.

Extending her hand, Serenity helped her child back onto her feet, and spoke. "It's like this," she explained, lifting her arms into her Senshi form's trademark stance. "In the name of the moon!" She and Small Lady chorused together, as the child's arms fell into the correct position. Pointing their other hand directly at Endymion, Serenity could do nothing but laugh as Small Lady ran at him, shouting "You're punished!" before leaping onto the bed, tackling him into the pillows. Joining her family on the bed, she was immediately pulled into the tangle of limbs as Endymion tickled a flailing Small Lady. Luna knew better and leapt off the bed, watching instead from the bedside table, recalling a similar incident from the past with a fond smile. She knew that it was hard for Serenity to let Small Lady go, but her duty was to become a Senshi, just as hers had once been. It was their fate, it was their inheritance as daughter's of the white moon.


End file.
